


IN WHICH JUSTICE WRITES FRIENDFICTION

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old kink meme fill I did. Justice writes friendfiction, Isabela edits. Hints of Justice/Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	IN WHICH JUSTICE WRITES FRIENDFICTION

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I find old things I've written, and wonder what sort of drugs I could be taking.

Isabela hadn't meant to snoop but papers were just sitting there out in the open, so when Anders wasn't looking she took the chance to shove them inside her shirt for further reading, it just looked so interesting. Later on when she was in her room at the Hanged Man she got herself comfortable and began to read. Almost right away she grabbed a quill to begin making corrections.

IN WHICH JUSTICE LICKS THE LYRIUM ELF (not the best title; how about 'The Just Doth Lick' oooh or 'What Happens in the Fade Stays in the Fade)

A FRIENDFIC BY JUSTICE (editing done by Isabela)

WITH A PURPOSEFUL STRIDE JUSTICE WILL WALK UP TO THE LYRIUM ELF AND IN A MOST GENTLEMANLY WAY HE WILL ASK THE LYRIUM ELF'S PERMISSION TO APPLY HIS TONGUE TO THE LYRIUM TATTOOS. ("Can I tongue your tats baby, I promise to make you tingle all over~")

TO WHICH THE LYRIUM ELF WILL REPLY WITH ENTHUSIAM, 'PLEASE JUSTICE IT WOULD BE JUST FOR YOU TO LICK MY SUPPLE LYRIUM COATED FLESH' (Oh yes, please do)

AND THEN JUSTICE WILL PICK UP THE LYRIUM ELF IN A WAY BEFITTING ANY DAMSEL (oh yes he'd love that soooo much) AND CARRY THE LYRIUM ELF INTO HIS DECREPIT MANSION, MENTIONING THAT PERHAPS IT IS TIME TO CLEAN SOME, SANITATION IS JUST.

THE LYRIUM ELF WILL SAY TO JUSTICE, 'YOU ARE CORRECT AND SO JUST AND I WILL CLEAN AS SOON AS I HAVE RECOVERED FOR YOUR TONGUE GROOMING' (You can groom me with your tongue any day :P)

'THAT IS GOOD' JUSTICE WILL SAY AS HE COMPLETES THE CLIMB TO THE BEDROOM AND SETS THE LYRIUM ELF ON THE BED. HE WILL REMOVE THE LYRIUM ELF'S CLOTHES SLOWLY, HE DOES NOT WISH TO HURT OR FRIGHTEN HIM. THEN JUSTICE WILL COMMENCE WITH THE LICKING WHILST THE ELF SHALL WIGGLE AND SQUIRM BENEATH HIM IN PLEASURE, AND ALL WILL BE GOOD. (No sex?)

AND THEN THE ELF WILL CLEAN WHILE NUDE. (No sex?)

THIS IS THE END AND IT IS JUST. (How is no sex just?)

Isabela stared at the paper in front of her and decided to add just a little bit of spice to it, it wasn't quite as erotic as it should be. Spice it up just a bit you know?

(The elf squirmed beneath him as Justice ran his tongue along the shell of one of his ears before moving down to lap at the large vein of lyrium that ran up his neck to his chin before capturing his mouth. The elf squirmed beneath him, moaning into his mouth and pressing against his body.

“YOU WILL BE MINE TONIGHT, THIS WILL BE JUSTICE.”

The elf gasped. “Oh Justice! Take me I can wait no longer!” And then there was hot kinky sex, lots of glowing and even some magical fisting. It was hot.)

Isabela nodded to herself satisfied with her work. Much better. Now Justice could really get his jollies off. Chortling happily to herself she went and put the book back where she had found.

That night Justice did indeed get his jollies off, and Anders was much traumatized.


End file.
